


Rainbow Noise

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Fluff, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-16
Updated: 2004-06-16
Packaged: 2018-12-27 12:05:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12080706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: It's a morning at The Liberty Diner.





	Rainbow Noise

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Vinyl stuck to the backs of legs, squeaking at the exit from a booth. Debbie smacked bubble gum and titled her head to grin then abuse. With symphonies of squealing chairs, Mikey and Ben made breaking bacon noises. Gus murmured into his breakfast while his mommies breathed faster with their laughs. Hunter beeped and buzzed on his game boy as Ted and Emmett exchanged all their wit. Vinyl stuck to backs of legs, squeaking at the entrance to a booth. Vinyl stuck to more backs of legs, and Brian drew circles in the palm of Justin’s hand underneath the table.


End file.
